


Those Eyes

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy ending though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A little Drabble I wrote. :3





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble I wrote. :3

Paul Rovia’s eyes were the single most beautiful set of eyes Daryl had ever had the pleasure of seeing. It started when they met; eyes bright and alight with mischief and a hint of cockiness from the knowledge that he’d swiped the keys while Rick and himself were none the wiser. And then he gave that smirk and took off and it all went downhill from there.

 

From tying him up and leaving him on the road, to throwing him off of the top of the truck, to chasing him down in that god forsaken field. He was the single most annoying person Daryl had ever met in his life. But the man still saved him from that walker, and he still managed to burrow under Daryl’s skin.

 

-

 

His eyes were still shining with mischief as he sat on that staircase with five guns trained on him, when they were sitting there discussing the Hilltop community and he agreed to take them there.

 

They were dark with irritation when Gregory acted so condescending towards the people who were only here to help. Solemn with a hint of fear when discussing the Saviors with them and a bit relieved when Rick and the family took on the task of dispatching them.

 

Leading up to the war they changed seemingly every day. From worry, to relief, back to worry, to hurt, to saddness…Daryl noted that Paul’s eyes seemed to look bigger when he was upset; like a kicked puppy.

 

Then the war was over and those eyes were bright with relief and..dare he say happiness. They got together, and Daryl found they they held even more expression than before. And he was finally beginning to realize just how far under his skin the younger man had managed to get.

 

-

 

Those seafoam green eyes were sharp with jealousy when somebody tried to hit on Daryl, and he couldn’t step in without forcibly outing the older man. Then, when they got a moment alone after they were dark with lust while Daryl put his hands on any patch of skin he could reach because a jealous Paul Rovia was beyond flattering. Nobody had ever bothered to get jealous over him before.

 

-

 

Then Daryl started to backtrack; to become closed off and he refused to let Paul in no matter how hard he tried. Those bright green eyes became hard with anger as Daryl taunted him with the same insults his father and Merle had once slewn at him; then dull with apathy when the hunter said something purposely disgusting just to hurt him. When the archer pushed him away, and Paul closed himself off.

 

They were shiny with unshed tears when Daryl left for six months and Paul didn’t hear from him. Whenever he went to Alexandria the older man avoided him like he had a disease and that stung. So he simply stopped coming.

 

His family treat lightly when they visited Hilltop, all seeing how reserved the younger man had become; how the brightness seemed to be completely gone from him. His energy was non-existent while he took the time to heal from the hurt that Daryl put him through.

 

-

 

Then his eyes were cautious with mistrust when Daryl finally showed up one day, knocking on his trailer door, begging to talk to him. Seeing that hurt and that broken look made Daryl’s heart hurt like somebody had grabbed ahold of it and twisted it right up.

 

Then over time, as Paul slowly but surely let him back in, those eyes began to look familiar again. The light was back, and Daryl regretted every single day that he’d ever put it out. They were almost always full of happiness just seeing the hunter around, especially since they’d moved into the trailer together.

 

And Daryl found that the more effort he put into this relationship, the more often he saw this look in them. It was soft with a sort of love and affection Daryl had never known in his life. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
